deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Quāntào
Kyle was a character oringally made for a Yume Nikki fan game however the project was canceled and thus he is now dumped here NoTe: ask in the comments first before using him Kyle was one of five clones of the same man made to see what possible versions of his children would be like only four were released at the same time on the same day however this one had bits of gray in his hair he decided to ignore whatever happened to the rest of the clones and fled his planet and crashing next to a city deciding to attend a high school because he appeared like he belonged there and blended in. Possible Opponents * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Teen Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Fanon Wiki Ideas Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Appearance/Personality Kyle is a man of average build wearing a piece of teal cloth around his neck with a red eyes and hair with a magenta overcoat to a dark purple shirt.he likes to talk alot mostly to himself even in public he`s very kind hearted and very loud sometimes bursting into laughter at inappropriate times. Personal Stats Name: Kyle Quāntào Origin: canceled fan game Gender: Male Age: 17 - 25 Classification: Date of Birth: Friday, october 31, 1999 Birthplace: Mars Weight: 150 pounds Height: 8.5 feet Family: Unknown father, Three other male clones and one female clone Handedness: Left Eye Color: Scarlet Hair Color: Red Affiliation: His fellow clones Stats I`m going to use the vs battles wiki template Tier:9-B | 8-A | 8-C, to High 6-A With armor | 2-B With the IDS transponder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality warping(temporary on his own and normally with the IDS transponder), electrical manipulation, Extreme luck( a nearly point blank laser missed), Power nullification(with armor), Invisibility(with armor),Fire immunity, Light manipulation(with armor),Energy manipulation,Limited telekinesis(Can easily throw cars and even buildings) Attack Potency: ''' Wall level (Can destroy limestone with ease)' | '''multi content class'|'High multiverse level plus' Speed: Transonic |Light speed with armor Lifting Strength: Wall class ''' '''Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi content Class (with armor) ' '''Durability: Wall class ' | '''Multi content class(with armor) Stamina: Above average Range: ' Melee range meters with telekinesis | melee range | Stellar with IDS Transponder '"Items/Equipment 'Stun gun' A heavily over charged stun gun That without the in inhibitor can fire with 20 million volts without the inhibitor being his main weapon. 'M.ountain space suit' A suit of armor found on the ship he fled in the suits capabilities are unknown however it can turn invisible as well as shoot blinding light beams and to temporarily nullify the powers of others with a swift punch or with a laser shot with his powers he can make it "fly" 'Combat shotgun' A short range shotgun that he built with his powers ''' Cosmic Survival knife''' A knife that was in the ship that can cut through a lot of of metals (really good against dragons) Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: *Is very arrogant *Can`t stand still *Talks to himself alot *he can be put in a depressed mood if him being a clone was mentioned *Due to some "complications with cloning he laughs for no reason at random times Notable Attacks / Techniques: *telekinesis This ability he gained later in life he hasn`t completely mastered it *'IDS transponder' this weapon can change objects on the molecular level atomic and sub atomic particles able to reshape and destroy them it can easily disintegrate weapons armor or even entire forms and deities it only had six shots before it needs to recharge it takes two hours to do so *'2.5D reality' For six seconds he unleashes his full power to make the world 2d only allowing his 3D movement in this space however this really dose drain him of alot of his stamina ''' Duplicate chaos ''' For this ability kyle uses his small scale reality warping and his psychic powers to create clones in the thousands only half are the real the others are in the opponents head there not shadow clones lets say you kill the one who summons them another kyle could just take there place they all do wield the same weapons Category:Male Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Original Characters Category:OC Category:Protagonist Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulator Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Clones Category:Human Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Everyone is die